I Want You to Know
by CopDoc
Summary: Tamsin finds herself at a crossroad where she had to choose between her life and the woman she loves. Plotless CopDoc drabble. Angsty one-shot. If you hate the ship don't even bother commenting or reading.


**My first fanfic. Un-beta'd. I know it's either Valkubus or Doccubus for you guys but I just love Copdoc so sorry. Again, if you hate the ship don't bother commenting. It's a waste of your time. If you do though please leave one I'd love to hear from you**.

She watches as the blonde made her way to the bar. She walks lazily, uninterested of anything. It was a weekend and tonight the bar was packed. It's wasn't a Fae bar. Everyone in it is human. But she didn't care. She was here for one particular human. The blonde haired doctor.

The doctor had frequented the bar for the past 4 nights now. She saw her by accident. She had always been in this bar herself. Not the Dal. For almost two thousand years she had put up with every Fae and human bullshit. And she realized that it was easier to put up with human whims than Fae crap. So she, for years had decided to mingle with humans more. She didn't love them. She loathed them in fact. But it was easier with them.

A few days back, while she was in the middle of chugging down her second bottle of beer she saw the doctor walk in. Her eyes were puffy and she had bruises and cuts on her face. She was limping but she noticed that the doctor tried hard not to show it. The doctor sat three bar stools from her and didn't even notice her. She knew then the doctor didn't really care at all for anything but her sorrows.

She had taken it in herself to watch the doctor the entire night while she drowns herself in booze. She even followed her to make sure she gets home safe. The doctor would drink 5 glasses of rum, no ice. Then after crying silently inside the restroom, she would leave 50 dollars on the bar and leave.

On the fifth night however she had decided it was time for intervention. Sure, she considered herself a heavy drinker but it didn't matter how much she drank it wouldn't have any effect on her. But the human was different. Each glass she takes is a threat to her life.

She hated herself for caring too much. But then she knew this time would come. Nevertheless, she wasn't ready to face it, but it had to be done. So after watching the doctor down two glasses she decides to walk up to her. But before she could a fight broke out. She lost the doctor in the midst of bottles breaking into heads, fists hitting jaws and curses spat. She catches a glimpse of the doctor's unmistakable blonde curls as she walks out of the bar. Pushing and dodging her way out of the chaos and to the door, she rushes outside just to see the doctor get in her car. Shit! She brought her car tonight? "What the hell are you thinking, doc?" she says in between gritted teeth. She runs to her truck and immediately floors the gas. Tires screeching, she follows the black sedan the doctor was driving.

They are now on a highway a little after midnight. She was going on 80 and she still could not catch up with the sedan. "Fuck!" she screams, hitting the steering wheel with her palms. She's gotta hand it to the doctor. She is a good driver. What happened next seemed to her like it was in slow motion. The black sedan suddenly careened, toppled over a few times, then hit a large oak on the corner of the road. Panic hit her as she sped to the wreckage and jumped out of the truck before it even stopped. The car was barely recognizable. It was like an ogre had crumpled a paper. She ran to the driver's side or what looked like the driver's side and tore through the metal doors with her bare hands. Never caring that it tore through her skin. She pulls the now limp body of the doctor out of the wreckage. She had seen enough wounds in her lifetimes that she knew just by looking, if the person would ever make it. Her entire being, her soul, denied the facts.

"No, no, no, no!" she whispers. "Don't you dare die on me you pathetic excuse of a human! Don't you dare! Doc!" Each word rose a pitch higher as her panic grew.

"Tam-sin," the doctor managed to utter. She grips her hand tightly. "My- lef-left lung.. punctured. Won't make- make it. Tell Bo- tell Bo-"

"No you fucking idiot! You tell Bo yourself!" she screams in between uncontrollable sobs. "No. No... No... You tell her yourself, doc." each denial became a realization. Hers sobs became silent but her tears flowed and the doctor's grip loosened. She did not let go of the hand even as she felt it starting to grow cold. She was crying. Crying like she never cried before. The mighty Valkyrie broke down.

"You will return her soul!" she ordered. Gone were the puffy eyes. Black irises were in its place. Her face revealed the true Valkyrie. Moments after the doctors death, the Reaper appeared to claim her. It was then that she knew what to do. "I offer my soul in exchange." she voice boomed and her stance that of a warrior. True and confident. "As soon as my lifetime expires, you will have me." the Reaper said nothing. But tipped it's scythe to touch the Valkyrie's chest. Then moved the scythe to the doctor's own. She could see the color slowly returning to the doctor's cheeks. She breathes a sigh of relief. Gathering the doctor into her arms she touched her cheek with her hand.

"You will remember nothing of this, doc. But you will be fine. And you will be happy."

* * *

She leans on a tree steadying herself with one hand and holding a half-empty bottle of vodka on the other. It had been a long time. Fifty-three years, eleven months, and 28 days, 8 hours and fuck how many minutes was it? Since that night. Not that she had counted or anything. She chuckles as she leans on the tree enough to conceal herself from two Fae standing a few yards away from her. The woman, a brunette, sobbing as she places a bouquet of red roses on the tombstone. The man who had his arms around the woman as she weakly calls out the name engraved in silver on the black marbled stone in front of them. I miss her she says. The man nods in agreement. The woman breaks down kneeling in front of the tombstone. It took half an hour for her to compose herself. The man then leads her into a black limo waiting for them.

She watched as they drove away. She waited a while. An hour or two maybe before approaching the tombstone. She never went in front of it. Instead she places a single white rose on the back of the stone, and sits beside it, leaning on the stone. She took a few gulps of vodka, her hand shaking as she struggles to keep the bottle up. She wipes her lips with the sleeve of her old, worn out jacket. It won't be long now. She takes a deep breath and leans her head back so that it touches the stone. Her hand reaches up and takes hold of the stone. It felt cold to the touch. She rubs her thumb back and forth on it. This was her freedom. She thought letting the tears flow freely. She feels the air grow unusually cold as everything around her turns dark. She holds on tight to the tombstone as she waits for the Reaper to collect what she owes. Before her vision blurs and fades, feeling her life fading she whispers "Hey Lo, I want you to know, you were worth it."


End file.
